


Gifts

by Suriya



Series: Gifts Series [1]
Category: Ashlee Simpson (Musician), Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Hey Monday, Hey Violet (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a new student at Smith Prepatory Academy for Gifted Students. He just recently discovered his powers. At the beginning of the year, you take a test to find your power level (how strong your power is on a scale from 1 to 10). Only 2 people in history have every gotten a ten: a supervillain named Dr. Electro and a deceased hero that died a few years back. Patrick takes the test and becomes the 3rd level 10. Dr. Electro tries to recruit him. Can he fight his inner demons or will he fall victim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smith Prepatory Academy for Gifted Students

**Author's Note:**

> It has been said that the higher the level, the more vulnerable you are to corruption.
> 
> Patrick is a quiet new boy at school.  
> Pete is known around school as a bad boy who doesn't give a shit.  
> Hayley is Pete's sister and a girly girl.  
> Taylor is Hayley's boyfriend and a football player.  
> Cassadee is a girl who is known around campus for doing crazy stunts like jumping off the library.  
> Ashlee is an emoish girl who doesn't like to talk to people.  
> Victoria is a rich, kind of snobby, girl that can seem mean but cares alot about the environment and her friends.  
> Gabe is known for his crazy style. He likes Victoria and will do anything for her.  
> Dr. Electro(formerly known as Mark Hoppus) is a supervillain and a level 10.  
> Billie is a undercover villain at the boarding school and was corrupted by Dr. Electro. He conducts the power level tests so he can report potential recruitments.  
> Nia is a thief who was recruited by Dr. Electro when her sister was killed.  
> Spencer is the son of the headmaster and owner of the school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short cause I gotta go celebrate my mom's birthday. Sorry.
> 
> This is very loosely based on divergent. The very loosely meaning it's dangerous to be different and powerful.

Patrick didn't know this would happen to him.

A week ago, he was just a regular kid who went to normal school and got bullied alot.

This kid, his name was....Allen? Axel? Alex!

It was Alex Gaskarth. He bullied Patrick almost everyday, calling him names like ugly and fag and sometimes physically. It was the last straw on the day Alex ruined his favorite sweater. Patrick got angry and literally set fire to Alex's jacket with his mind. Let's just say Alex didn't bother him after that.

His mother found out 4 days later when he was so frustrated, he set his homework on fire just as his mother walked in. His mother grabbed him by the wrist and led him downstairs to his dad's office.

"David!", Patrick's mom yells.

"What is it, Patricia?", David says.

"Patrick...he's gotten his powers", Patricia says.

"What?", David says.

"I know, I was starting to think he didn't have powers, he's just a late bloomer", Patricia says.

"What do we do?", David says.

"We do what our parents did for us", Patricia says.

Patrick just stands there through the entire conversation, confused.

"Patrick, could you show us?", David says.

He shakes his head.

"Why not?", David says.

"I can only do it when I'm mad or sad or something like that", Patrick says.

"Well how about this", David says.

He goes upstairs and gets Patrick's term paper and rips it in two.

"What the hell? I work two weeks on that", Patrick says.

"Don't worry, I'll redo it", David says.

"You're a jackass", Patrick says.

And with that, David's office burst in flames.

"Holy shit", David says.

Patrick just stands there in the hallway, with an angry face as the fire gers bigger and bigger by the second.

"Patrick, honey, stop it", Patricia says.

Patrick stands there, as if in a trance.

"Patrick, you have to stop", Patricia says.

"Patrick!!!", she yells.

A second later, he snaps out of it and the fire slowly dies down to oblivion.

Patricia takes a breath of relief.

David, on the other hand, looks around his office to see everything burnt to a crisp.

"Patricia, we gotta send him to the school, you know how dangerous it would be if a villain got hands on him", David says.

"Ok", Patricia says.

She turns to Patrick.

"Patrick, we're sending you to a boarding school for kids with powers where they can train to become the world's greatest superheroes. You need to go to learn to control your emotions or you could end up burning the entire world. Ok?", Patricia says.

Patrick nods his head.

"You'll be going to Smith Prepatory Academy for Gifted Students in New York", Patricia says.

Patrick nods his head again.

And 2 days later, he was packed and put on a bus to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I should stop starting new works when I haven't finished the old ones.  
> BUT I WON'T. Tell me which ones you want me to finish.


	2. Only I Can Know What Your Heart's Been Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick meets Pete, takes his test, and the bad guys are introduced. 
> 
> I thought this story wouldn't catch on like it did so thanks guys.
> 
> Chapter title based on a song I wrote during my emo phase called The Enemy.

Now, in present day, Patrick is attending a boarding school.

The school accepted him after they heard about the incident with Alex.

_This freakin sucks, Patrick thinks to himself._

"I know", a female voice says.

Patrick turns around to see a pretty girl with fiery orange hair.

 "What?", Patrick says.

"I know that being sent here sucks", the girl says.

"Uh, uh, how did you hear that?", Patrick says.

"Oh! I'm a level 8 mind-reader, sorry, hope I didn't scare you", Hayley says.

Patrick stays silent.

"I'm Hayley, I'll be your guide, your mentor, your student ambassador, your friend", Hayley says.

"I'm Patrick", Patrick says.

"Nice to meet you Patrick, first off, we'll go to the main office to get your schedule and room key. Don't worry if your roommate's an ass, you'll get used to it. My roommate, Ashlee, is a total mess", Hayley says.

They open the large doors to see a long, high hallway. 

"To your right are the nature kids, they have plant powers and care about the environment and that kind of stuff", Hayley says.

"So...why were you sent here?", Hayley asks.

"I set a bully's jacket and my dad's office on fire and my mom told me to come here to learn to control my emotions so I don't kill anyone", Patrick says quietly. They go to the main office to get everything they need.

"Oh, I've been here since 6th grade, same with my brother, who apparently is your roommate, oh you'll love him, his name is Pete and he's so cool", Hayley says.

"Cool", Patrick says.

Soon, they reach the room.

"Here we are, room 23B", Hayley says, "one second. PETE, FRIGGIN, WENTZ OPEN THE DOOR. Did I mention we are half-siblings?"

"DON'T YELL THROUGH THE DOOR, JUST KNOCK WILL YOU", a voice yells back.

The door opens and it reveals a handsome boy with black hair and eyeliner.

"What is it?", the boy, Pete, says.

"Pete, this is your new roommate, Patrick", Hayley says.

"Ok", Pete says.

"Go in", Hayley says.

He does and puts his bag on the empty bed.

The siblings strike up a conversation.

"He's cute", Hayley says.

"I know", Pete says.

"Go for him", Hayley says.

"What?", Pete says.

"You haven't had a boyfriend since Mikey broke up with you", Hayley says.

"He's not my type", Pete says.

"Yeah, and I thought Taylor wasn't my type, and look we've been dating for 2 years", Hayley says.

"And...", Pete says.

"Just try", Hayley says.

"Fine", Pete says, watching the fragile boy unpack his stuff (how's that not rapey?)

"Have fun, you two", Hayley says.

"Bye", Pete says.

"Adios, wait, Patrick you have to go to the main office in an hour to take your power level test, don't forget", Hayley says.

And with that, Hayley is gone.

"So...", Pete says as he shuts the door.

Patrick says nothing.

"I'm Pete by the way, known as the guy who doesn't give a shit", Pete says.

"I'm P-Patrick", Patrick says. Pete found him insanely adorable. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and call him his.

"Well, Patrick, welcome to our shitty school, I've been here since 6th grade, like my sister, we are just like any other school, we have math and English and shit like that but we also have meditation and nature class and crap like that", Pete says.

Patrick nods his head.

"So...power level test, you nervous?", Pete asks.

"I don't know what it is", Patrick says.

"Well, they like show you like a memory or fear and test your reaction to it, the braver the reaction and the stronger the power, the higher the level", Pete says, "I'm a level 8, like my sister."

"Cool, thanks", Pete says.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe", Pete says.

"Ok", Patrick says.

A few minutes of awkward silence Until the door flings open.

"YO, WHAT'S UP, WENTZ", the guy who burst in said.

"Spencer!", Pete says, pointing to Patrick, who is burying his head in his hands.

"Oh, god, sorry, I didn't know Pete had a new roommate, I'm Spencer", the guy says.

"I'm Patrick", Patrick says.

"Nice to meet you Patrick, hopefully we have some classes together so I can help you in them", Spencer says.

"Thanks, I hope so", Patrick says, slightly smiling.

Pete grows jealous of this as he couldn't even get Patrick to talk, let alone smile.

"Well I hope I see you around Patrick, bye Pete", Spencer says.

He leaves, closing the door quietly as to not scare Patrick.

"He's nice, I like him", Patrick says, smiling.

Pete becomes enraged.

The glass vase the school gives you starts to move and rattle. Pete tries to contain his emotions but can't. He closes his eyes. The vase explodes, sending pieces flying everywhere. 

Patrick becomes scared but is lucky not to get cut.

Pete's bed starts to float.

"Pete?", Patrick says.

Pete stays silent. Patrick feels like this is what happened When he set his dad's office on fire.

"Pete! Stop", Patrick says as his own bed starts to float, with him on it.

"Pete!", Patrick says, as the desk and chair start floating.

"PETE!!", Patrick yells.

A second later, Pete opens his eyes and everything falls back to the ground.

Patrick looks terrified.

"What happened? Patrick?", Pete says.

"You don't remember?", Patrick asks, scared.

"What happened?", Pete says, stepping closer to Patrick. Patrick moves back and Pete stops.

"You made everything float", Patrick says.

"I did? Not again", Pete says.

"Why?", Patrick asks.

"I have telekinesis, I make stuff float, and when I'm emotional, I make everything float and I won't remember afterward", Pete says.

"I did that, I burnt my dad's office and then I forgot", Patrick says.

"I'm sorry", Pete says.

"It's ok, why were you mad?", Patrick asks.

"No reason", Pete says.

_It's because I have a crush on you and you like Spencer, Pete thinks, Hayley, you better not be listening._

"Ok, I guess it's not my business", Patrick says.

"I need to learn to control my emotions, it's especially hard when you're bipolar", Pete says.

"It's ok, that's why I was sent here, I was bullied alot and I got mad and set this guy's jacket on fire", Patrick says.

"I guess we'll be emotional together", Pete says, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess", Patrick says.

"I can take you to the main office in case you dont know how to get there", Pete says.

"Yeah, I'd like that", Patrick says.

"Well, we gave 45 minutes to kill, you want a tour?", Pete asks.

"Ok", Patrick says.

They head outside.

"So this is the sophomore hallway", Pete says.

"This is math", Pete says, "room 16A. 1st period."

"This is science", Pete says, "room 13A. 2nd period."

"This is the damn combat room, it's so hard", Pete says, "room 7A. 3rd period. It's practically a superhero's PE."

They go to a few other classes.

"Well that's it, hope you enj- holy shit, I'm late for my counseling appointment, she's going to be pissed, I gotta go, bye Patrick", Pete says and he runs off.

"Well, so much for showing me where the main office is", Patrick says.

"Hey, Patrick", a voice says.

"Hi, Spencer, right?", Patrick asks.

"That's me", he says.

"Pete was showing around but had to go to the counselor's office, hey, can you show me where the main office is?", Patrick asks.

"Sure", Spencer says.

Spencer starts walking and Patrick follows.

"So...what kind of music do you like?", Spencer asks.

"Rock, mostly, Green Day, Blink-182, David Bowie, but I also love Prince", Patrick says.

"Cool, I love that kind of stuff. Do you write music?", Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I write music composition but my lyrics suck", Patrick says.

"You should have Pete help you with that, he is awesome with lyrics", Spencer says.

"Pete? The guy who doesn't seem to care?", Patrick says.

"Yeah, that's just an act, I can tell he deeply cares", Spencer says.

They reach a door. 

"Well, here we are", Spencer says.

"Thanks, Spencer", Patrick says.

And ironically at that moment is when Pete comes out of the counseling office, which is right across the hall, with his counselor.

He sees Patrick with Spencer and becomes angry again.

"Pete, are you jealous of Spencer spending time with that boy?", the counselor asks.

"Yes, I am", Pete says.

"Well, you can't tell how he feels without talking to him about it", the counselor says.

"You're right, I'll just tell him how I feel, the worst that could happen is it turns out he likes Spencer and not me", Pete says. _And I'll probably get so jealous I might go Darth Vader on his ass and choke him to death._

"Pete, jealousy is not good to have with your kind of power, make sure to take your pills and try to not make problems", the counselor says.

"Ok, thanks", Pete says, as Patrick enters the office.

He walks off to the dorm, infuriated.

Patrick walks into the office and tells the lady why he's here.

"I was told to come for a power level test", Patrick says.

"Back room", the lady says.

"Thanks", Patrick says and walks to the back room.

"Hi, my name is Patrick", he says to the back haired man reading a magazine.

"Yes, Patrick, I've been expecting you, I'm Billie Joe Armstrong, I'll be conducting your test", the guy says, "please do not call me Mr.Armstrong, call me Billie Joe, I hate it when students are so professional."

"Okay", Patrick says.

"Sit in this chair", Billie Joe said.

 He sits down in and is strapped down to it.

"Just in case you try to destroy the room", Billie Joe says.

Patrick nods.

He flinches when he sees a needle.

"This might sting a little", Billie Joe says.

He holds back a scream when the needle enters this skin and the liquid enters his bloodstream.

"Sweet dreams", he hears Billie Joe say before falling under.

_Where am I?_

_He wakes up to see a regular neighborhood with white picket fences and green lawns._

_Where am I?_

_"Patrick!", he hears his mom scream._

_"Mom! Where are you!", Patrick says._

_He turns around a few times and then hears his dad scream._

_"Dad!", Patrick says._

_In the blink of an eye, he is in a dark room._

_A few lights come on to show he is trapped in a circle of mirrors. He walks in front of one that shows his dressed in a dorky sweater with glasses and he's reading a book. He walks to another one where he's dressed in a suit and is accompanying his ex-boyfriend Kellin on a date. He walks to another one where he's dressed in a basketball uniform with very tiny shorts. He tries to kick a ball but falls on his butt. He walks into another one and gasps. It's him but not him. It's him dressed in all black. He is surrounded by his mom's, dad's, Pete's, Megan's, and Spencer's dead bodies with a knife in his hand. He is smirking at what he has just done._

_"No! No! No! I didn't do that", Patrick says._

_"No!", Patrick says. He shatters the mirror._

_"Hey, Patrick", a familiar voice._

_He turns around to see Pete._

_"Pete? What are you doing here?", Patrick says._

_"It's what you love that destroys you", Pete says._

_"What?", Patrick says._

_Pete pulls out a gun and aims it at Patrick's head._

_"Pete?", Patrick says._

_"Survival depends on making the right choices, I have betrayed you, what do you do?", Pete says, pointing at a table, "choose."_

_The table holds a gun and a white flag._

_"Choose", Pete says, still holding the gun to Patrick's head._

_"I can't", Patrick says._

_"You must, choose or die", Pete says._

_He hesitates for a minute but picks up the gun and shoots Pete in the head._

_He backs up in horror at what he's done._

_In a blink of an eye, he is in the middle of a field and is attacked by wild dogs with red eyes._

_"They are evil dogs, sent to kill you", Pete says._

_"How did you?", Patrick says._

_"Nevermind that, choose, will you kill the dogs or let them kill you", Pete says._

_"How do I-", Patrick starts to say but Pete is gone._

_"Kill or be killed", Pete's voice says._

_Patrick becomes scared and sets the field on fire, burning the dogs._

_"Fire burns brighter in darkness", Pete says._

_"Go away, evil Pete or whatever you are", Patrick says._

_"I can't, it's not over", Pete says._

_In the blink of an eye, Patrick is falling down a hole._

_"Help!", Patrick says._

_5 seconds(of summer) later, Patrick hits the ground, hard._

_He is surrounded by zombies._

_"Just because you can walk does not mean you are alive", Pete says._

_"What does that mean?", Patrick says._

_"Kill them, the zombies are your friends and family but they are as good as dead", Pete says._

_"I can't kill them, even as zombies", Patrick says._

_"You must", Pete says._

_"I can't", Patrick says._

_"It's life or death, you must fight", Pete says._

_Pete disappears._

_The zombies get closer and closer._

_A gun magically appears in his hands._

_"I'm sorry", Patrick says._

_He shoots a bullet but misses._

_"God, you have the aim of a stormtrooper", Pete says._

_Patrick shoots all the zombies and they all die._

_"It's sorry, oh my god", Patrick says._

_"Don't be, you did the right thing", Pete says._

_"It's the end", Pete says._

_"Patrick!", a voice says._

_It's not Pete. It's Billie Joe._

_"Patrick!", Billie Joe says._

_"Wake up! Patrick!", Billie Joe says._

"Wake up", Billie Joe says.

"Thank god, Patrick", Billie Joe says as he unstraps Patrick.

Patrick stands up and looks around the room, which is burnt to a crisp.

"What happened?", Patrick asks.

"You burnt the room and I tried to wake you but you were dead asleep", Billie Joe says.

"I'm so sorry", Patrick says.

"It's okay", Billie Joe, "I was able to put it out, I have water powers."

"Thank god for you then", Patrick says.

"Well, the test results will be ready in a minute, you can wait outside if you want", Billie Joe says.

"Okay", Patrick says, walking outside.

A minute later, he sees a big guy in a fancy suit walk into Billie Joe's office.

A few minutes later, he and Billie Joe come out.

"Hello, Patrick, I am Michael Smith, the headmaster of this school", the big guy says.

"Hello", Patrick says, "am I in trouble?"

"No, Patrick, it seems you have scored a 10 on your test", the headmaster says.

"Is that good?", Patrick asks.

"It's great! You are only the 3rd in history, oh my god, this is huge", Michael says.

"10 is the highest possible score, it means you are very strong and powerful", Billie Joe says.

"Oh thank you", Patrick says.

"You must remember, with great power comes great responsibility, I would like you to come see me twice a week. Ok? Just to see how you're doing, we don't want another Dr. Electro story", the headmaster says.

"Who's Dr. Electro?", Patrick asks.

"Nevermind that. Just come see me twice a week. On Tuesday and Friday? During last period. OK?", the headmaster says.

"Ok", Patrick says.

"You are dismissed", the headmaster says.

"Can I tell people?", Patrick asks.

"Only the most trustworthy", the headmaster says, "otherwise, until you are fully trained, you tell people you are a level 7. Ok?"

Patrick nods and exits.

No one notices Billie Joe go back to an office.

As soon as he closes the door, he smirks.

He found another level 10. His boss would be pleased.

                                    ~~~~

"Dr. Electro, do I have some new for you", Billie Joe says to his master.

"What happened?", Dr. Electro says.

"I found a level 10 at the school", Billie Joe says.

"What!?", Dr. Electro says.

"You heard me right. A level 10, the 3rd one in history", Billie Joe says, "He's a new sophomore at the school."

"He must be destroyed, I cannot deal with a menace like that", Dr. Electro says.

"Or...genius, we could recruit and have him on our side", Billie Joe says.

"You're right, if we have 2 level 10s, we'll be unstoppable", Dr. Electro says, "get me that boy or die trying."

"As you wish", Billie Joe says.

He leaves the room, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) OH MY GOD, THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I AM EXHAUSTED.
> 
> I don't know Spencer's dad's name so I used Michael.
> 
> I'm thinking of naming the next chapter a Green Day song. Tell me what your favorite Green Day song is in the comments. Mine is 21 Guns.
> 
> Also who saw the supernatural reference?


	3. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words: Fears, betrayal, destruction. That's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. But it's long. So I made up for it. Don't be greedy.
> 
> SURPRISINGLY, THIS IS NOT THE CLIMAX.

_I'm a level 10?, I'm just the puny kid everyone picks on, how am I a level 10?, Patrick thinks to himself._

_More importantly, who can I trust to tell, Patrick thinks._

_My parents of course. Pete? Spencer? Hayley?_

"What about me?", Hayley asks.

"Nothing, just thinking about the people I've met so far", Patrick says.

"Oh, okay. Class starts tomorrow at 8am, do not be late", Hayley says.

"Okay, bye", Patrick says.

He reaches his door and opens it.

"Hey Pete", Patrick says.

Pete stares at the floor with great concentration.

"Pete?", Patrick says.

"Oh, hello Patrick", Pete says.

"I'm back", Patrick says.

"Cool, what was your result?", Pete asks.

"How about you tell me why you're so upset and then we'll talk", Patrick says.

"Do you like Spencer?", Pete asks.

"Yeah, he's nice", Patrick says.

"I mean as in like like him", Pete says.

"What! No! We're just good friends! He has a girlfriend and he's not my type", Patrick says, "I like someone else."

"Oh", Pete says, disappointed, "who? Friends don't keep secrets?"

"He's a total moron who listens to bad music and wears too much eyeliner", Patrick says.

"Brendon? You like Brendon?", Pete asks.

"No! Who is Brendon?", Patrick says.

He walks over to Pete's bed and sits down next to him. He leans in and kisses him.

He pulls back a little. "You, you idiot, I've liked you since we met", Patrick says.

"Me too", Pete says.

They kiss again. 

"So, what was your test result, I told you why I was upset and now you tell me what I want to know", Pete says.

"I can trust you right?", Patrick says.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can", Pete says.

"You cannot tell anyone", Patrick says.

"I promise", Pete says.

"My result was..", Patrick says. _Maybe I should say level 7. But I'd be lying to him and friends (boyfriends?) don't do that._

"I'm waiting", Pete says.

"I'm a level 10", Patrick says.

"Wait, what?", Pete says.

"10", Patrick says.

"You're kidding right?", Pete says.

"No, I wouldn't lie to you", Patrick says.

"Wow, my roommate's a level 10, the third one in history", Pete says.

"You promised not to tell", Patrick says.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me", Pete says.

                                     ~~~~

"What am I gonna do?", Billie Joe says.

"Get the boy", Nia says.

"How?", Billie Joe says.

"Well, genius, what about that kid we have spying on Patrick", Nia says.

"And...", Billie Joe says.

"I really am the brains of this group, somehow trick Patrick into walking into a trap using that kid, duh", Nia says.

"You're right, that is the prefect plan, Dr. Electro will be pleased", Billie Joe says.

                                  ~~~~

"So...", Pete says.

"So...", Patrick says.

"What do you wanna do?", Pete says.

"I don't know", Patrick says.

"Let me call Hayley and Spencer over", Pete says.

Within 2 minutes, they were here.

"Hola", Spencer says.

"Sup, big bro", Hayley says.

She pulls Pete aside.

"So have you and Patrick like...kissed yet?", Pete says.

"Yes", Pete says, "it was awesome, he is so much better than Mikey."

"That's good, just promise me no sex in the bathroom", Hayley says, "other people use that thing."

"No promises, sis", Pete says.

                                    ~~~~

They all wake up the next morning.

"Oh, what happened?", Pete says.

"You guys played the drinking game, while I, Mr. Innocent, was trying to sleep", Patrick says.

"Who won?", Pete asks.

"Hayley", Patrick says.

"Yes!", Hayley says.

"Well, I should go", Spencer says.

"Me, too", Hayley says.

"Bye", Pete and Patrick say in unison.

Hayley makes a heart with her hands and winks at Pete.

Pete sticks his tongue out at her.

"Love you too bro", Hayley says.

They leave and close the door.

"So what now", Pete says.

"It's 6am, we sleep", Patrick says.

"No, Trick, stay awake", Pete says, "I can't sleep."

"Why?", Patrick says.

"In. Som. Ni. A. It sucks", Pete says.

"Oh, sorry, ok I'll stay up, What do you want to do?", Patrick says.

"I don't know", Pete says.

"Spencer says your pretty good at writing lyrics", Patrick says, "can I see some?"

"Sure", Pete says.

                                     ~~~~

After all his classes, Patrick comes back to the

"Hey, Pete", Patrick says.

"Hello, Patrick", Pete says.

"Why did they call you to the office?", Patrick asks.

"No reason", Pete says.

"What do you want to do?", Patrick says.

"I have to go but meet me behind the dumpster tonight", Pete says.

"Ok?", Patrick says. Pete leaves the room.

"That was wierd", Patrick says.

                                   ~~~~

"The plan is working out perfectly", Billie Joe says.

"It better work", Dr. Electro says.

"Oh it will, I'll make sure of it", Billie Joe says.

                                   ~~~~

"Pete?", Patrick says when he gets to the dumpster.

"Pete?", Patrick says.

"Pete?", Patrick says.

Siddenly, a cloth is put over his mouth.

He starts falling asleep.

He sees a pair of brown eyes before falling under.

                                   ~~~~

He wakes up in a lab.

"Hey! Let me out!", Patrick says.

"Where am I!?", Patrick says.

"You're in Dr. Electro's lab", a familiar voice.

"Pete?", Patrick says.

"Yes?", Pete says.

"You ratted me out?", Patrick asks.

"No, we already knew", Billie Joe says.

"Billie Joe? What is going on?", Patrick asks.

"Isn't it obvious? You've been deceived by me and Pete", Billie Joe says.

"What?", Patrick says, "Pete?"

"We've been instructed to bring you to Dr. Electro?", Billie Joe says.

"Who is that?", Patrick asks.

"He's the world's greatest supervillain", Billie Joe says.

"No! Don't touch me", Patrick says.

"Fine, Pete", Billie Joe says.

Pete uses his telekinesis to lift Patrick up.

"No! Put me down", Patrick says, "Pete, don't do this."

"Shut up", Pete says.

They take Patrick to a big room where a large guy is standing in front of a big screen.

"Dr. Electro, we got the boy", Billie Joe says.

"Excellent", Dr. Electro says.

"Let me the heck out", Patrick says.

"Can't do that just yet", Dr. Electro says.

"Goddamn", Patrick says.

"You are the only other living level 10 besides me", Dr. Electro says, "and I want you on my side."

"What?", Patrick says.

"I want you to join me, 2 level 10s working together to take over the world", Dr. Electro says.

"That will never happen, I will never join you", Patrick says.

"You say that now but one day, you will learn to obey", Patrick says.

"I'm bad at obeying, ask my mom", Patrick says.

"Take him to a cell", Dr. Electro says, "and give him the night to think about it."

Billie Joe picks him up and takes him to the cell.

"Why the hell would you work for him?", Patrick asks.

Billie Joe stays silent.

"You aren't doing this out of free will, are you?", Patrick asks.

"I'm not authorized to answer that question", is all Billie Joe says before leaving.

Patrick sits in silence for a few minutes before he sees something a bright red color outside his cell door.

"Hey!", Patrick says.

"Oh my god, you scared me", a girl says. The bright red color was her hair.

"Who are you?", Patrick asks.

"Oh sorry, I'm Nia", the girl says.

"Patrick", Patrick says.

"Why are you in there?", Nia asks.

"I'm a level 10 and-", Patrick says.

"Oh! You're that Patrick, yeah I've heard of you", Nia says.

"Cool, so I'm famous around here", Patrick says.

"Yeah", Nia says.

"Why are you here?", Patrick asks.

"I work for Dr. Electro", Nia says.

"Why?", Patrick asks.

"Well...my younger sister, Rena, died a few years back. She was all I had. After she died, I had nothing. My parents sent us to the stupid boarding school a few years before that. I was like 11. We ran away and then she got sick and I couldn't cure her. After she died, I had nowhere to go. So Dr. Electro took me in like I was his daughter. So I can't just leave after what he did for me", Nia says.

"Wow, I'm sorry", Patrick says.

"It's fine, I mean I miss her but I can't just stay cooped up forever", she says.

"It's guess, you know, you might be working for the bad guy but I can tell you have a good heart", Patrick says.

She doesn't say anything but smiles.

"I hope to talk to you again, Patrick", Nia says.

"As do I, Nia", Patrick says.

For a few minutes, he practically forgot he was locked in a cell.

About 2 hours later (he can't tell), he hears an alarm go off.

And smoke. Smoke is everywhere. Patrick can't see a thing.

"Come on, Patrick", he hears a familiar feminine voice say.

"Who is it?", Patrick asks.

"It's Hayley, come on, we have to get out of here", she says.

"Where are we going?", Patrick asks.

"This is a rescue mission, let's go, before the smoke wears off", Hayley says.

The two walk through the smoke until they reach a van.

"Get in", Hayley says.

Patrick gets in the car, followed by Hayley, who is looking around.

They car drives off at full speed.

"Where am I?", Patrick asks.

"In a van, we just rescued you, you're welcome", Hayley says.

"Who's driving?", Patrick asks.

"My boyfriend, Taylor", Hayley says.

"Hey, we saved your ass", Taylor says.

"Thanks", Patrick says.

"What do you remember?", Hayley asks.

"We have to go back", Patrick says.

"What?! Why in heck would we do that?", Hayley says.

"We have to go back for Billie Joe and Nia", Patrick says.

"Who's Billie Joe?", Hayley asks at the same time Taylor says, "Who's Nia?"

"We can't leave them there", Patrick says.

"I'm sorry, we can't go back", Hayley says.

That's the last thing Patrick remembers before he blacks out.

                                    ~~~~

He wakes up before they reach the school.

They walk inside and head down the hall.

"You have to be careful, they know you're here but we have nowhere else to take you", Hayley says.

"Thank you guys so much, but how did you know?", Patrick asks.

"Well Pete was acting wierd so I read his mind", Hayley says, "He had all these evil thoughts and I used them to find you. But the way it was so planned and so cunning, it was so unlike Pete, I was thinking that he was-"

"Oh my god, Trick!!!", Pete yells from down the hall before sprinting toward him.

"I better go, be careful, you can't trust stranger's maybe even anyone", Hayley says.

"Oh my god! What happened to you? I was worried sick. I don't know what I woul-"

That's all he got out before Patrick punched him in his jaw.

"Aw, Trick, what the hell?", Pete says.

"You know good and well what the hell", Patrick says.

"I really don't underst-", Pete says before Patrick punches him in the jaw again.

"You're a damn traitor, I should've known never to trust you, you lied to me, you betrayed me, it's your fault I'm in this mess", Patrick says, crying.

"What did I do?", Pete asks.

"If you think I'm going back, I'm not, I'm not going back there, I refuse to join you Pete", Patrick says.

"What? I'm so confused", Pete says.

"You're dead to me, no even worse, get the hell out of my life", Patrick says.

"Wow, wow, wow, what is going on here?", Spencer intervenes.

"H-He is a traitor", Patrick says.

"You mean he's the one who tricked you into going there?", Spencer asks.

"How did you know?", Patrick asks.

"I was in the van, you probably didn't see me though", Spencer says.

"Oh, at least there's someone I can trust", Patrick says.

"What are you talking about Trick-", Pete says.

"Don't call me that, just go away, I'm not interested", Patrick says.

"I'm not a traitor", Pete says, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rot in hell", Spencer says, "I can't believe you would drag Patrick into your stupid game."

"I'm don't know what anyone's talking about", Pete says.

"Nevermind, come with me Patrick, I'll get you away from the traitor", Spencer says.

"No Patrick, I didn't do anything", Pete says.

"I can't trust you Pete, goodbye", Patrick says, leaving with Spencer.

They walk to a place Spencer says he knows well. It's an abandoned building with an indoor balcony.

"What is this place?", Patrick asks.

"Cool right? I found it a couple years back", Spencer says.

"Wow", Patrick says.

A few minutes of awkward silence.

"Hey Patrick", Spencer says.

"Yeah?", Patrick says.

"Did I ever mention that I am a level 9 shapeshifter?", Spencer asks.

"No, why is it important?", Patrick asks.

"Pete is not the traitor", Spencer says.

"What?", Patrick says, taking a step back.

"Pete is not the traitor", Spencer repeats.

"What do you mean?", Patrick says. He turns away from Spencer.

"There is a traitor but it's not Pete", Spencer says.

"Then who is it?", Patrick asks.

Spencer spins him around. Patrick doesn't see Spencer's hazelish-brown eyes but Pete's whiskey colored ones.

"It's me", Pete says, before reverting back to Spencer.

Patrick would've reacted if a bag wasn't pulled over his head that caused him to black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably crammed too much into one chapter. BUT WHO CARES? I have more time to watch Game of Thrones.


	4. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. Trash. AND. PROUD.
> 
> This chapter's 3 words: Secrets, Messages, Trust. That's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this at 2 am, don't judge me.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT!!!! I'M ON VACATION SO I'VE BEEN OUT OF TOWN. AND MY HOTEL HAS NO WIFI. I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT HOTEL THESE DAYS HAS NO WIFI? I'LL TRY TO POST AGAIN ASAP. ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY.

Patrick wakes up in a dark, dark room.

"Hey!", Patrick says but no one answers.

His memory is fuzzy but he does remember that Spencer is a traitor.

"That asshole", Patrick mutters.

"What asshole?", a girl's voice says.

"What? Who's there?", Patrick says.

He sits up to see the unmistakable red of Nia's hair.

"Nia", Patrick says.

"Yes?", Nia says.

"I'm back in the lab, aren't I? Spencer brought me here", Patrick says.

"Yes", Nia says, "that wierd haired kid brought you here. It was all apart of Billie Joe's 'brilliant plan' to get you here."

"He betrayed me", Patrick says.

"I know how that feels", Nia says.

"How?", Patrick says.

"When my parents kicked me out, it felt like they betrayed me, you know, put a knife in your back", Nia says.

"Yeah", Patrick says.

"You know, I like you Patrick, you're cool", Nia says.

"I would say the same thing if you weren't working for my captor", Patrick says.

"Trust me", Nia says. She hands Patrick a piece of paper.

"Read it at sundown", Nia says. She walks off.

"Ok....", Patrick says.

But he trusts her. Even though she's working for a psychotic maniac. So he puts the note down.

"What am I gonna do?", Patrick says.

So at sundown, he opens the note.

He is confused by what it says.

_What the world has to offer is not the question_

_Everyone should have something to offer it_

_Sometimes things don't work out your way_

_To keep going, you must never give up_

_Go for whatever you think is best_

_An obstacle might stand in your way_

_Take it down, fight it_

_East, west, north, south, no matter where_

_3, 2, 1, doesn't matter how many_

_People talk trash, don't let it stop you_

_Maybe one day, you'll ch_ _ange the world_

"What the hell does that mean?", Patrick says.

He ponders over what Nia is trying to say.

He finally gives up and goes to sleep. 

After about 10 minutes, he wakes up.

"Oh holy smokes, how did I miss it?", Patrick says, reading the note again.

He falls asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Who can figure out the secret message?


	5. I WALK THIS EMPTY STREET ON THE BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. It'll be about 7 maybe 8 chapters.
> 
> Chapter title reference to...well, if you don't know what it's a reference to, you have crappy taste in music.
> 
> You're probably pissed that it took so long. Please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks. Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.

"Get up, I've been instructed to take you to the main room", Billie Joe says.

He grabs Patrick's arm and drags him.

"Let go", Patrick says.

He ignores him and drags him anyway.

"He's here", Billie Joe says.

"Good, put him over there, next to the traitor", Dr. Electro says.

He points to a corner. Where Nia is tied up.

"Nia", Patrick says.

Billie Joe ties him up. 

Once Billie Joe leaves, Patrick speaks up.

"Why are you tied up?", Patrick asks.

"They found the note, in your cell", Nia says, "curse Billie Joe and his ability to decipher codes."

"What are they going to do to us?", Patrick asks.

"I don't know", Nia says.

"Pete", Patrick says.

"What?", Nia says.

"Pete, if Spencer was the traitor, then I yelled at Pete for no reason, oh my god, he probably hates me now", Patrick says.

"Speaking of the douchepants", Nia says, gesturing to the door.

Spencer walks in.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH", Patrick yells, "ONCE I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES, I AM GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU."

"It was part of the plan, face it, you were played", Spencer says.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY", Patrick says.

"Don't bother, he's not worth your time", Nia says.

"Listen to the princess", Spencer says.

"Why I outta-", Nia says. 

"He's shit, don't waste your breath", Patrick says.

Spencer just scoffs and walks away.

"I have a plan", Patrick whispers.

"What is it?", Nia whispers back.

"I have fire powers, I'll burn the ropes and you super speed out of here", Patrick says.

"What about you?", Nia asks.

"Don't worry about me, just run on my cue", Patrick says.

"I'm not leaving you", Nia says.

"Please, I want this, please just run, ok?", Patrick says.

"Ok", Nia says.

Billie Joe starts walking over.

"On my cue", Patrick says as he burns through Nia's rope. Then his own.

"Get up, it's time", Billie Joe says.

"Whatever", Patrick says, as Billie Joe picks him up.

As soon as Patrick gets up, he punches Billie Joe in the face.

"Nia, now", Patrick says, as he punches again.

Nia nods and runs at light speed.

"Catch her", Dr. Electro says.

"I'm on it", Spencer says.

"And for you", Dr. Electro says.

He picks up a needle and jabs it into Patrick's neck.

The room becomes dizzy before he blacks out.

A few minutes later...

"She got away", Spencer says.

"This is unacceptable", Dr. Electro says.

"Shall I send out a team?", Spencer asks.

"Not worth it, let her go, she'll never survive", Dr. Electro says.

Patrick comes out of unconsciousness.

"Where am I?", Patrick asks.

"You know, you were only out for like 30 minutes", Spencer says.

"Thanks, douchebag", Patrick says.

"We're going to experiment", Dr. Electro says.

Patrick tries to get up. But he's pulled by restraints.

"Untie me", Patrick says.

"The people in the movies say that, and do the villains ever let them go, NO", Dr. Electro says.

"Shitheads", Patrick mutters.

"Let's begin", Dr. Electro says. He lifts up a syringe.

"What's in that thing?", Patrick asks.

"It won't hurt", Dr. Electro says.

"What is it?", Patrick asks.

"Nothing", Dr. Electro says.

"Tell me", Patrick says.

"Something that'll make you a little more...obidient", Dr. Electro says.

He plunges the syringe in Patrick's arm.

Patrick flinches before blacking out.

"Did it work?", Spencer asks.

"We'll see", Dr. Electro says.

5 seconds later, Patrick's eyes fly open.

His eyes are red and filled with flames.

He screams, sending flames shooting in every direction.

"I think it worked", Spencer says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia meets Pete.
> 
> 2 in one day. I'M ON A ROLL!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main focus on Pete, Nia, Hayley, and Taylor.
> 
> CAN ANYONE TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE MY PICTURE? I'VE BEEN TRYING BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW. LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS.

A tired, dirty looking girl comes climbing through the window of Hayley Williams.

The girl takes one too many loud steps.

"Hello?", Hayley says, still half asleep.

When she sees the girl, she's scared.

"Please don't scream", she says.

"Who are you?", Hayley asks.

"I'm Nia, Nia Lovelis", she says.

"Well, Nia, this is considered vandalism", Hayley says.

"Please, help me", Nia says.

"Fine, but only because you have cool hair like mine", Hayley says.

"Thank you, I'm looking for Pete", Nia says.

"Pete?", Hayley asks.

"Yes, I was tied up with Patrick and I'm looking for someone named Pete. Can you help me?", Nia asks.

"Yeah, Pete is my brother", Hayley says.

"Thank god", Nia says.

"Follow me, but don't wake Ashlee", Hayley says.

They quietly walk out of the room and into the hallway.

"Second floor, room 23B", Hayley says.

"Let's go", Nia says.

They make their way up to room 23B. And knock on the door.

An angry looking boy comes out.

"Wake up the whole floor, won't you?", Pete says.

"Pete, this is Nia, she knows where Patrick is", Hayley says.

"Really?", Pete says.

"You're Pete?", Nia asks.

"Yes, Pete Wentz", he says.

Nia walks into the room and sits in Patrick's bed.

"I need to talk to you", Nia says.

She explains everything from the operation to Spencer's betrayal to her escape.

"He let me leave but he's still there, we have to save him", Nia says.

"Let's go", Pete says.

Nia follows close behind.

"We can't let you leave", Hayley says.

"Really, the big sister crap now, Patrick is in danger", Pete says.

"I mean we can't let you leave", Hayley says, "without us."

Brendon, Ryan, Gerard, Frank, and Taylor step out.

"You guys rock", Pete says.

"Let's go", Nia says.

They all pile into Taylor's van and head off to the location Nia tells them.

Off to save Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> For Youngblood_the_Killjoy and anyone who likes my stories. I'm very appreciative. You guys are the reason I keep writing. So thanks. If you have any suggestions, leave it in the commentz. With a z. Cause its cooler.


	7. Rescue Mission: Depths of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete, Hayley, Nia and the gang go to rescue Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans.
> 
> I made the beginning so sappy. I'm sorry.

"Brendon, Ryan, you handle Spencer", Pete says.

"Frank, Gerard, you handle Billie Joe", Nia says.

"Are you heading this operation or me?", Pete asks.

"I am", Nia says.

"Then why'd you come to me?", Pete asks.

"Stop arguing, Taylor and I will handle the guards", Hayley says.

"Good, Nia, you go and try to shut down the mainframe", Pete says.

Nia nods.

"I'll get Patrick", Pete says.

"What about Dr. Electro?", Nia asks.

"First of all, that is the stupidest supervillain name I have ever heard, second, we all meet up in the main room after we're done", Pete says, "here's a map."

He hands a map to every pair.

"Stay with your partner", Pete says.

"But we don't have partners", Nia says.

"I meant them", Pete says.

"Good luck, we're almost there", Nia says, "Patrick should be in the cells, which are located here." She points to a location on the map.

"We're gonna need it", Brendon says.

"We'll make it", Ryan says, grabbing Brendon's hand, "together."

"Together", Hayley says, grabbing Taylor's hand.

"Together", Gerard says, grabbing Frank's hand.

"We're here", Taylor says.

"Here we go, remember, stay with your partner", Pete says, opening the door.

They're at an abandoned government facility that's made of metal.

"What the hell is this place?", Pete asks.

"Some place the government abandoned and forgot to tear down", Nia says.

"Let's go", Hayley says, jumping out of the van.

Once everybody's out, they discuss the plan again.

"The west wing is where-", Pete begins but he's cut off by Hayley.

"Wait, something's not right", Hayley says.

She looks to her left. "RUN!", she says, just as a fireball is thrown their way.

The fire doesn't hit anybody.

"Go, now, go", Pete says.

Everyone runs in every direction to find their assignments.

"Who's there?", Pete, the only one remaining, asks.

Much to his surprise, Patrick steps out from behind the fire.

"Hello, Pete", Patrick says. 

"Trick", Pete says.

Patrick doesn't say anything.

"What are you doing?", Pete asks.

"I'm doing what I want to do", Patrick says. 

"No, you're being controlled or something, snap out of it", Pete says.

"Who says I want to?", Patrick asks.

"Trick, snap out it", Pete says.

"Or you could join me", Patrick says.

"What?", Pete asks.

"Think about it, we could be together, for eternity", Patrick says.

He holds out his hand to Pete.

Pete stands there for a minute before looking Patrick in the eye.

"Never, no, I'll never join the villains", Pete says.

"I thought we could settle this the easy way, but if you want it the hard way, so be it", Patrick says. He hurls a fireball Pete's way.

He dodges by a millimeter. 

Pete shoves Patrick into the side of the building using his telekinesis.

"You'll never win, I'm much stronger than you", Patrick says.

"Who says I can't try?", Pete says.

                                    ~~~~

"Taylor come on", Hayley says, as she knocks a guard.

"I'm coming", Taylor says as he punches a guard in the stomach.

They start taking out more guards.

"Not so fast", one of them says.

Hayley kicks him in the balls.

"Sorry about the nards, dude", she says as he falls to the ground.

"Let's go", Taylor says.

Hayley nods.

"I can't let you go any further", a guy in a mask says.

"Who the hell are you?", Taylor says.

The guy takes off his mask.

"Oh my god", Taylor says.

"Jeremy", Hayley says.

                                  ~~~~

"So...who's Billie Joe?", Frank asks.

"According to Pete, he's the emo one with black hair and eyeliner", Gerard says.

"Are you sure he wasn't talking about himself?", Frank asks.

"Stop playing around, we gotta find him", Gerard says.

"Fine", Frank says.

They see a figure walking toward them so they hide.

"Think that's him?", Gerard asks.

"Emo, black hair, eyeliner, yeah that's him", Frank says.

"Let's do this", Gerard says. Frank nods.

So the two of them jumps out and ambush Billie Joe.

                                   ~~~~

"F*ck, why did Spencer betray us?", Ryan asks.

"I don't know, Ry", Brendon says.

"I'm going to kick his ass", Ryan says.

"Oh, absolutely", Brendon says.

"This ends now", Ryan says as he sees Spencer.

He tackles him.

And punches him. And punches him. And punches him. And punches him.

"Ry, stop", Brendon's voice under him says.

"What?", he says as he gets up, "but I tackled Spencer."

"You did", "Brendon" says. He punches Ryan in the face.

Brendon comes over to the other Brendon and starts wrestling him.

Ryan can't tell the difference between his boyfriend and the imposter.

"Who's the real Brendon?", Ryan asks.

"Me", the Brendons say in unison.

"Okay, what happened on the first day of freshman year that caused me to stay in my dorm for a week", Ryan asks.

"Uh...", Brendon 1 says.

"I know, you spilled that chemical on your pants and everyone laughed at you", Brendon 2 says.

Ryan zaps him.

"Storm control comes in handy", Ryan says, "especially the lightning."

The real Brendon comes over to him.

"How'd you know that wasn't me?", Brendon asks.

"The real Brendon promised never to speak of the incident again", Ryan says.

"Call the superhero police", Brendon says.

"Yeah, because I have them on speed dial", Ryan says.

"Really?", Brendon asks.

"No", Ryan says, "there's no superhero police."

"Yeah there is, here's the number", Brendon says.

Ryan types the number into the phone.

"Hello?", he says.

                                   ~~~~

Nia stealthily sneaks around the ship looking for the mainframe.

She reaches the cells and sees Patrick gone.

Maybe Pete already got him?

She looks inside and sees something.

She uses her lockpicking skills to get in.

She goes over to the area where she saw the item. It's a locket.

With pictures of Patrick's family. And Pete.

She vows to give it back to Patrick if it's the last thing she does.

                                  ~~~~

"You have to stop this", Pete says.

"Shut up", Patrick says.

"This isn't you", Pete says.

"It's me now", Patrick says.

"Then I guess I have no choice", Pete says, "I will do what I must."

"You will try", Patrick says, "and fail."

Pete lifts Patrick off the ground as Patrick throws fire at him.

His jacket catches on fire and he quickly discards it.

"You will never beat me", Patrick says.

"Says you", Pete says.

Patrick throws more fire at him. Pete just keeps running toward him.

But instead of tackling him, Pete hugs him.

"Let go of me", Patrick says as he sets fire to Pete's arm. But Pete doesn't care.

"Come back to me Trick", Pete says.

"Let go of me", Patrick says.

"Trick, you have to fight it", Pete says.

"No, Pete", Patrick says.

"Trick", Pete says.

"Pete", Patrick says.

Pete backs up.

Patrick is clearly struggling. "Pete, help", Patrick says one minute. The next he's saying, "you're gonna die."

"Trick", Pete says, and hugs him again.

"Pete", Patrick says.

Patrick steps back. He screams as flames shoot in all directions. His eyes turn back to his blue-green color.

"Pete", Patrick says.

"Trick", Pete says and hugs him again before fainting in his arms.

Patrick puts him in the back of the van to complete his unfinished business.

                                   ~~~~

"Jeremy", Hayley says, "we thought you were dead."

"Nope", Jeremy says.

"You GODDAMN TRAITOR, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR F*CKING HEAD OFF", Taylor says, lunging toward Jeremy, only to be stopped by Hayley.

"Please, like I would ever join this hellhole", Jeremy says, "I'm on an undercover assignment."

"Oh, sorry", Taylor says.

"We're here to rescue our friend, you should come too, the more help, the better", Hayley says.

"I can't", Jeremy says.

"Why not?", Hayley asks.

"I have a job, I can't just abandon my assignment",Jeremy says.

"But if we defeat Dr. Electro, your assignment will be complete", Hayley says.

Jeremy contemplates for a second.

"Ok, I'm in", Jeremy says.

                                     ~~~~

"Get the hell off me", Billie Joe says. 

"Gerard now", Frank says.

Gerard and everything else, including Frank and Billie Joe, start floating.

"Zero gravity, bitch", Gerard says.

He jumps over to Billie Joe and punches him in the stomach.

"Frank go", Gerard says. Frank nods.

He ties Billie Joe up in vines. And Gerard drops everything. 

"And that's how it's done, son", Frank says, as Gerard high fives him.

"Good work, Gerard", Frank says.

"You too", Gerard says.

"Now...", Frank says.

He punches Billie Joe in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Let's go find the others", Gerard says.

And they run.

                                  ~~~~

"So, is he dead?", Brendon asks.

"No, I'm not that powerful", Ryan says.

"Can we leave him here? Or what?", Brendon asks.

"He'll be out for about an hour, by that time the hero police will be here", Ryan says.

"Ok, well we have to find the others", Brendon says.

"Ok, let's go", Ryan says.

                                  ~~~~

Nia waits for her cue.

                                  ~~~~

Patrick reaches the main room where he reaches his target.

"Dr. Electro", Patrick says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> For the Pete and Patrick scenes, I was going for a Anakin vs Obi-Wan kind of feel. Except no one is set on fire by a volcano.
> 
> In case you missed it, here's the list of everyone's powers:  
> Patrick- Fire Powers, level 10  
> Pete- Telekinesis, level 8  
> Hayley- Mind reading, level 8  
> Taylor- Smoke powers, level 6  
> Brendon- Super Strength, level 8  
> Ryan- Storm control, level 7  
> Frank- Plant Powers, level 7  
> Gerard- Zero Gravity, level 9  
> Dr. Electro- Electricity, level 10  
> Billie Joe- Water Powers, level 9  
> Spencer- Shape-shifting, level 9


	8. You Brought Me Your Bullets, I Brought You My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about Nia. Next chapter up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 3 day wait. I was busy.

"Patrick, glad you're back, did you get rid of the menace?", Dr. Electro asks.

"I'm about to", Patrick says, throwing a fireball.

"Impossible, how did you break free?", Dr. Electro says.

"None of your business", Patrick says.

"If you are going to stand in my way, I will end this", Dr. Electro says, pulling out a gun and pulling the trigger.

                                    ~~~~

10 years ago...

_"Come on, Rena", Nia says._

_Give me a second, not everyone can run like you", Rena says._

_They reach the top of a cliff._

_"Isn't is beautiful?", Nia asks._

_"Yes", Rena says._

_"I hope this never ends", Nia says._

_Until it did. When Nia and Rena's parents died._

_"No, mom, wake up", Nia says, looking at her mom, who is laying in a pool of blood._

_The police tried to pull them away._

_"NO!! MOM!! DAD!! NO!! LET GO!! NOOOOO!!", Nia says._

_They were sent to live with their aunt and uncle, and they never really cared about them._

_Rena was the only one who was always there for her._

_It was Nia and Rena against the world._

_They did everything together, even after they were kicked out of their aunt's house. Until Rena fell ill._

_She got pneumonia from standing out in the rain. And Nia couldn't treat her. The hospital wouldn't take her without payment._

_She died a month after she got sick. And Nia was heartbroken._

_A man who felt pity for her took her in as his own daughter._

_The man's name was Mark Hoppus._

_~~~~_

The bullet misses by an inch.

Patrick throws a fireball at him. And he dodges it.

"You know that you're going to die", Dr. Electro says.

"I will die protecting my friends", Patrick says.

"So be it", Dr. Electro says.

He starts shooting sparks and bullets in every direction.

"Oh, shit", Patrick says.

He starts throwing fireballs at him but misses because he can't see.

He is hit by the electricity and stumbles onto the wall, unable to move.

                                  ~~~~

_She thought that Mark was her savior._

_But he used her. He used her to get what he wanted. Total domination._

_He planned on throwing her out after he took over._

_She thought she could never trust anyone again._

_Until she met Patrick. Patrick was different from anyone she's ever met before. She knew that she could trust him._

_She tried to help but failed. She feels that this is her fault._

_She has to make it up to Patrick...._

_~~~~_

"This is the end", Dr. Electro says, "say goodbye."  


Patrick thought this was the end.

Dr. Electro raised up his gun and aimed.

He fired. Patrick closes his eyes. He expected a sharp pain. But it never came.

He opens his eyes to see a person standing in front of him. The person who took the bullet.

Nia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I AM WORKING ON A SEQUEL TITLED GIFTS 2: REVOLUTION. YES OR NO?


	9. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FINALE!!!! TIME TO END THIS!!!
> 
> WARNING!!!!! 3 MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS!!!! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE, I SUGGEST YOU CLICK AWAY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Next chapter will be an epilogue. 
> 
> For the small percentage of you who don't think my story sucks, GOOD NEWS!!! I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL!!!! KEEP A LOOK OUT!!
> 
> Also, I realized I made Mark really evil. No offense to Mark Hoppus, who is awesome by the way.
> 
> I also realized that I'm a women that believes in feminism. Yet I only have Hayley (who is badass) in this story. In Gifts 2, it will have much more girl power.

"Nia!!!", Patrick yells, finally able to move.

"Pa-trick", Nia barely gets out.

"Nia, no, stay awake, stay with me", Patrick says.

"No, I wanted this, I always knew I'd die for a good cause", Nia says.

"No, don't die on me Nia", Patrick says.

"Here", Nia says, holding something out.

Patrick's locket. "Thank you", Patrick says.

"You're welcome", Nia says. She smiles before closing her eyes.

"No, Nia wake up", Patrick says, trying to feel for a pulse.

But it's too late. Nia is dead.

"No! No!!!!!", Patrick says.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU", Patrick yells.

"I'd like to see you try", Dr. Electro says.

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE THAT SHE'S DEAD?", Patrick yells.

"No, she was just a pawn, I was going to kill her anyway", Dr. Electro says.

That was the last straw. Patrick boils with anger and sets the room on fire.

Dr. Electro just laughs at this.

"Patrick!! Stop!! You'll kill him", a voice says.

Patrick turns around to see Pete, followed by everyone else.

"THAT'S THE PLAN DUMBASS", Patrick says.

"Patrick, snap out of it", Pete says.

"He killed Nia, he should die", Patrick says.

"No, more death is not the answer", Pete says.

"But...", Patrick says.

"Put the fire out", Pete says.

And Patrick does. 

"Yes, listen to the powerpuff", Dr. Electro says.

"Excuse you? I am gonna go X-men on your ass", Pete says, walking toward the villain.

"No, Pete", Patrick says.

Dr. Electro laughs. "I've had fun but I must go", he says.

He tries to run for the exit. But Hayley, Jeremy, and Taylor stop him.

He runs for another exit. But Gerard and Frank stop him.

He makes a run for yet another exit(seriously how many exits does this place have?). But Brendon and Ryan stop him.

"You guys rock", Patrick says. He and Pete block the fourth exit.

"This ends now", Pete says.

"You're right", Dr. Electro says, "Billie Joe, Spencer, get your asses in here."

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't be happening", Brendon says.

"We took your little bitches out", Gerard says.

"While you were playing your little games", Pete says.

"And we got Jeremy back, bitch", Hayley says.

"It's over, give up", Patrick says.

Dr. Electro looks worried for a second. But that quickly turns into a smirk and a meniacle laugh.

"Never, you really think a ragtag group of misfit kids will scare me?", Dr. Electro says.

"Then we will fight till the end", Patrick says.

"I respect that you are willing to die to achieve your goals", Dr. Electro says, "but so am I."

He lunges at Brendon. "Aw, f*ck", Brendon says as he is punched in the stomach.

Ryan tries to fight him off and everyone runs toward them.

Frank jumps on him.

"Get off me", Dr. Electro says.

Frank clings like a koala and doesn't let go until he is electrocuted.

"Frank!!!", Gerard says.

He makes everything and everyone in the room float.

"Go, Ryan, now", Gerard says.

Ryan makes a giant storm cloud. He makes lightning come out of it and shoots Dr. Electro.

He just laughs it off. "You have as much power as my dog", Dr. Electro says.

Gerard drops everything. 

Hayley sends everyone a mind message (cause apparently she can do that).

 _Everyone work together, go in sequence, combine your powers, let's get this motherf*cker,_ Hayley thinks.

Everyone nods. "Together", Patrick says.

"Together", everyone says.

"Ooo..is that supposed to scare me", Dr. Electro says.

"No but this is...Jeremy, Ryan, go", Hayley says.

Jeremy and Ryan lunge at him and create a ice tornado (ice-nado if you will).

It freezes him for a minute but he breaks out of it. "Shit", he says.

"Frank, Taylor, go", Patrick says.

Frank and Taylor run toward him. 

Taylor creates smoke, making it hard for Dr. Electro to see.

"Go, Frank", Taylor says.

Frank wraps him in plants and throws him into a wall.

"You're gonna get it now", Dr. Electro says.

He sends sparks flying in all directions.

It hits Ryan and Taylor, who go unconscious.

"Keep going, Hayley, Brendon", Pete says.

Hayley marches in front of Dr. Electro.

She starts laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?", Dr. Electro says.

"You went to the prom with your mom?", Hayley says, still laughing.

"So what?", Dr. Electro says.

Hayley keeps laughing.

"You little bitch, you're going to get it", Dr. Electro says.

"Brendon, now", Hayley says.

Brendon picks Dr. Electro up and rams him into the floor.

"And that's how it's done son", Brendon says.

"Ok, Gerard, Pete, go", Patrick says.

The two of them combine their powers and throw Dr. Electro up to the ceiling.

Once he falls, they are ready.

"Go, Patrick", Pete says.

"This is it for you", Patrick says to Dr. Electro.

"For you", Dr. Electro says.

They starts shooting at eachother.

The building starts rumbling.

"It's gonna fall, we gotta get out of here", Hayley says.

"Get Frank and Taylor", Pete says.

Gerard, Ryan, and Jeremy get the two boys and run out of the building.

The building is in fire and collapsing.

"Patrick! We've got to get out of here", Pete says.

"I have to finish this", Patrick says.

"No! We have to go", Pete says.

Dr. Electro puts Patrick in a headlock.

"If I burn, he burns with me", Dr. Electro says.

"No!", Pete says.

He starts running toward him but is blocked by a falling pole.

"Patrick!", Pete says.

He sees a figure running toward the two of them, releasing Patrick. 

Brendon.  

"Run", Brendon says to Patrick.

Patrick starts to run, expecting Brendon to follow him.

"Come on, Brendon", Patrick says.

"I have to hold him back", Brendon says, "go on without me."

"No, you're coming with me", Patrick says.

"I can't, tell Ryan I love him", Brendon says. He runs back into the fire to hold Dr. Electro back.

"NOOOOO!!!", Patrick says. The roof starts collapsing so he runs out of the building.

He sees Pete and gives him a hug.

The building collapses all the way.

"Patrick, where's Brendon?", Ryan asks.

Patrick shakes his head.

Ryan steps back and cries. Hayley run to him, trying to comfort him.

"It should've been me", Patrick says.

"Brendon was very brave", Pete says.

"Yeah", Patrick says.

"We have to get back", Pete says.

"It's all over now?", Patrick asks.

"Yes", Pete says, "It's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> I find it wierd that there are so many curse words in this story and yet I refuse to curse in real life.
> 
> I KILLED BRENDON!!! I HATE MYSELF!!! OH MY GOD!!! *PUTS GUN TO HEAD* I'M SO SORRY!!


	10. Recovery: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end or the start of a new beginning?

A year later...

Time has flown by. It's hard to believe that it's been a year since Nia, Brendon, and Dr. Electro died in that fire.

Nobody has forgotten about it. No one.

Patrick is still haunted by that night. But Pete helps him through it.

Patrick and Pete have become official. For about 11 months now.

Ryan was hit hardest. He still hasn't gotten over Brendon. He hasn't even thought about getting a new boyfriend. 

Patrick once caught him trying to go and be with Brendon.

_"Ryan, can I borrow-", Patrick says, "oh my god."_

_Ryan is sitting on the bathroom floor, knife in hand, trembling and crying._

_"Ryan, what are you doing?", Patrick says._

_"I can't live without Brendon", Ryan says._

_"No", Patrick says, trying to pull the knife out of his hand. Ryan resists._

_"Brendon wouldn't want it this way, he'd want you to stay alive and love a long, full life", Patrick says._

_"Really?", Ryan asks._

_Patrick nods. Ryan finally gives up the knife and cries in Patrick's arms._

Everyone else is fine but the memories will never leave their minds.

No matter how hard they try, that night will forever be burned into their brains. 

But there's always a little light in a lot of darkness. And they'll make it through.

                                  ~~~~

Patrick takes a walk by himself.

He turns a corner and walks into a flower shop.

"Lilies", Patrick says to the counter lady.

5 minutes later he walks out of the store.

He makes his way to the cemetery.

When he gets there, he walks to a gravestone.

It's marked _Lovelis 1999-2015._

He takes out half the flowers and places it on the gravestone.

He walks to another one marked  _Urie 1998-2015._

He takes the other half and places it on the gravestone.

No one ever found Dr. Electro's body. He was in there the longest so he was burned until he was no more.

Patrick feels bad about his death even though he was evil. Death is not the answer.

He walks away from the cemetery and walks down the street.

No body knows what is going to happen next.

But there's only question you need to ask.

Is this the end or the start of a new beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you guys for being so supportive. I've had fun with this story (it's only the 2nd story I've ever finished). So thank you.
> 
> BTW I know these aren't their real ages.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> THIS SUCKS I KNOW. DON'T BE HATEFUL.


End file.
